He hooked her heart
by bs13
Summary: Jet never had a girl say no...until Azula stepped in. Jetzula, Ty Ru, Kataang,Maiko, Tokka. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender. This is a high school fanfic where everyone is seventeen. Zuko and Azula and katara and Sokka are twins.**

"Let's get to the point. No talking, texting, note passing..." , Mr. Pakku,who was watching the students in detention, droned on.

"This is all your fault." Toph growled at Azula.

"My fault? You got in my way, bitch!" Azula snapped.

"It's both your faults I'm in here." Katara said, her tan face unusually pale.

"You coulda let me kick princess's butt, Katara, and not get involved."Toph said, clearly tired of Katara's constant worrying.

"I told you both to stop and you just hit me!" Katara wailed.

"Whatever you whore." Azula grumbled.

"I said no talking!"Mr. Pakku bellowed. It was going to be a long detention. Meanwhile, football players Aang, Sokka,Zuko,Jet and Haru trudged off the field.

"Anyone up to flirt with some chicks?" Jet asked, eyeing the cheerleaders.

"Mai would freak,no thanks." Zuko said, referring to his girlfriend.

"So she actually can freak out?"Haru said with a grin.

"You know, Ty Lee mentioned that it's pretty weird you have a mustache." Zuko said.

"She did?" Haru looked crestfallen.

"Got ya!" Zuko laughed."I'm heading to the locker room anyone want to tag along?"

"Me, I guess."Sokka said. "Suki couldn't make cheer practice, so I'll be lonely if I go."

"Just remember Sokka, you're my ride!"Aang called.

"Oh man...Aang, we gotta take my sister, too...that okay?" Sokka said as he remembered Katara had detention.

"That's okay." Aang blushed. He was new at Elements High, but Sokka's sister had captured his heart.

"And Toph too I'll bet. Well, she's cool." Sokka said, almost talking to himself. He and Zuko left, while Jet, Haru and Aang went to flirt with the cheerleaders.

"Hi boys!" Ty Lee cried, her leg bending all the way to her face.

"Hi Ty Lee." Haru blushed. Ty lee smiled at him.

"Hi Aang."On Ji said, smitten.

"Oh, hey On Ji." Aang said. He had met her in his history class.

"Hey there." Jet flipped his hair at Song."Do I know you?"

"Zuko's ex." Haru hissed, elbowing him.

"Oh. You, uh, know Zuko?" Jet said. When Zuko's name came up, Song blanched and left with Yue.

"Whatever. Hey there beautiful." Jet winked at Jin.

"Zuko's ex too."Haru singsonged.

"Damn! How does he get all the girls?" Jet complained.

"Get the hell out of my face you fucking whore!" Azula yelled at Toph as they came out of detention. The whole cheer team could hear them.

"Hi, Azula!" Ty Lee chirped.

"Ooh. Who is she?" Jet whistled.

"Zuko's sister."Haru said.

"She is real cute." Aang said, glancing her over as On Ji's face fell.

"Too late, bro. I got dibs."Jet flipped his hair and waited as Azula came up by Ty lee.

"Those bitches got me detention. It was annoying." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Hey there, sexy lady. I'm Jet." Jet grinned at Azula.

"Ew." Azula glared at him."I'll pretend this never happened, and you can live. Let's go Ty Lee." The two flounced off, Ty Lee waving at Haru as she went, and Haru grinning hugely.

"A challenge,huh? I like a challenge." Jet smiled, watching Azula as she walked away. This was the first girl to ever give him a run for his money. And he loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender or any song used in my story. Just saying.**

"You want to what?" Sokka said, staring at Jet.

"I'm going after Azula, Sokka. I just told you." Jet rolled his eyes, his piece of grass rolling in his mouth.

"I get that, but why her? There's hotter girls." Sokka said disapprovingly.

"Girls love me,my friend. Besides, you're desperately in love with Suki." Jet said.

"Uh, not really." Suki was a sore subject to Sokka. She was great, but lately Sokka felt strange around her. Like he didn't like her anymore.

"Well, it does make me a bit nervous." Jet said, scanning around for Azula.

"The all mighty Jet is nervous around a girl?" Sokka teased.

"Forget it,okay? Azula practically loves me already." Jet said.

"Okay.." Sokka singsonged."There she is, bro. Ready?" Jet froze.

"No, you know what? I'll wait."Jet said.

"Nu uh, let's go." Sokka pushed him.

"Azula! Babe. How bout you and I go out Saturday?" Jet flashed a confident smile.

"How about you push me off a cliff instead? That sounds much more fun."Azula sneered. Ty lee and Mai exchanged looks.

"Azula, he's adorable!" Ty lee whispered.

"She was just complaining she didn't have a boyfriend." Mai sighed, shaking her head. Jet paled, then quickly tried to stay cool.

"No problem. I'm sure you'll come around, though. Here's my number."Jet flicked a paper that she made no move to catch.

"But here's my number, so call me maybe." Ty Lee sang.

"You can leave now, and don't bother me again, bitch." Azula said.

"Oh but then how would you tell me yes?" Jet grinned.

"You're too confident, man whore. We should have Mai help you ." Azula grinned back. He was annoyingly confident and rather strange, but kind of cute...Azula relinquished the thought. Girls like her couldn't check out boys like him...it was unheard of. And gross.

"Earth to Azula!" Ty Lee called. Azula blinked her amber eyes. Jet was gone.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se café. Are you going or not?" Mai looked irritated.

"Sorry, I need to drive Zuzu." Azula said. Ty lee and Mai glanced in horror.

"But you NEVER drive Zuko." Mai's blank face held surprise.

"And you NEVER say sorry!" Ty Lee's grey eyes grew huger than they already were.

"I will today." Azula left. Jet's face kept flashing in her head. His scruffy yet shaggy brown hair and deep eyes...his silly eyebrows that fit him so well..even the piece of grass in his mouth... No! Azula did NOT have a crush on Jet. She just met him. And she could never be caught crushing. That was weak, and for losers. But she did want a boyfriend...and Jet did ask her out...she waited as Mai and Ty lee left, then went back for the lone paper on the floor.

"Maybe Carly Rae Jepsen isn't crazy." Azula said softly, gazing at Jet's number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to avatarswagg95, Ayatsukimi and iBlockYourChi for following, Lifetimes Worth for favoriting and LifeTimesWorth and iBlockYourChi for reviewing. I don't own Avatar!**

_Girl look at that body ahhh girl look at that body ahhh girl look at that body I work out!_

"Yo." Jet answered his cell phone. The caller hung up. Jet glanced at his phone, shrugged, and put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Azula was glaring at her phone. What was she, stupid? She messed it up with Jet for sure! He doesn't know you called, her mind chanted. Besides, Azula was much too busy to bother calling that loser. Right?

**At Katara's house...**

"Sokka, get up. You're a mess." Katara said, glaring at her brother.

"What's the use?" Sokka moaned. Suki left him. Yue had left him too, a while back. When would his girlfriends not leave him?The doorbell rang.

"Get up, Sokka." Katara sighed, pity for her brother overtaking her as she left to answer the door.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph crowed, entering.

"Hi Toph." Katara said."Erm, Sokka, Toph's here."

"Oh. Hey." Sokka tried to smile.

"You sound down, Meathead." Toph sat by him.

"Well Suki just left him. Look, Toph, i'm going to Ty Lee's house. So if you want to come.."Katara began.

"Sokka's not going anywhere, right?" Toph shrugged.

"Okay." Katara slowly went out the door.

"You don't need to stay here, Toph." Sokka said.

"Suki's not worth being sad over, Snoozles. And if you can't realize that, you're dumber than i thought."Toph said.

"Uh thanks...i guess."Sokka said slowly

"And you know what? She's missing out." Toph's face went pink.

" Really?" Sokka glanced at the blind girl. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful she was?

"I need to go." Toph punched his arm."If you ever tell anyone about this, i will kill you!" With that, Toph went out, slamming the door as she went. Sokka watched in bewilderment.

**I know, it's short, but I hadn't updated so i did this. Tokka right here! And yeah its hard to keep up on 3 fanfictions but i promise the next chapter will be out, by the latest next week, hopefully a lot sooner. please review, it really means so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender!**

"Ty lee, I want you to stay calm when I say this."Azula sighed, facing her perky friend.

"Sure thing, Zula!" Ty lee beamed, half listening as she shot a wink at Haru.

"I..I think I like Jet." Azula said. That made Ty lee start to listen.

"What? Oh my gosh Zula, that's great!"Ty lee cried."We can double date!"

"You're dating Haru?" Azula asked.

"Well, not yet." Ty lee laughed in a are-you-serious?tone.

"Well...where's Mai?"Azula wanted to tell her too. Mai wasn't the girl Azula would ever dream of confiding a crush to, but she was one of her best friends.

"Ty lee, this party is boring." Mai huffed, showing up. Roun-Jian shot Mai a grin. Mai looked away in disgust.

"Mai, Azula likes Jet!"Ty lee squealed.

"He's okay." Mai shrugged.

"Says the girl dating my brother."Azula grinned.

"Ty lee!"Katara said breathlessly."Thanks for the invite, this party seems great!"

"Azula!" a winded Zuko came up to her."Thanks for making me walk!"

"Why are you here?"Ty lee asked, not in a mean way, but a confused way.

"Haru invited us."Zuko said.

"Who's us?" Azula glanced over. Aang, Sokka and..Jet. Aang with On Ji on his arm, Sokka with Jin and Jet with Yue.

"I hope you didn't bring a girl."Mai crossed her arms.

"I,uh, gotta do something."Zuko dashed over to where Song was.

"Typical boy."Mai sighed. Katara glanced at Aang. Why was he with On Ji? It made her slightly jealous.

"Katara!"Toph punched her arm

"Ow!"Katara said."I thought you stayed with Sokka. Why is he with Jin?"

"He's with Jin?"Toph said, a bit sadly."Well I raced out and ran into Teo. He's my date."

"Sokka grossed you out, huh?"Katara said.

"I need to go."Toph went off with Teo, leaving Katara wondering.

"Azula, what's up?"Jet went up to her, Yue on his heels.

"Go away."Azula spat. She was beyond jealous of Yue. What was she to him? His girlfriend? And what was Azula? He really was a man whore.

"Cmon, you like me."Jet said. She continued to resist him. If anything, it made him like her even more. Yeah, he was with Yue, but only because he didn't want to seem like he couldn't get a date. Yue had agreed, but she was dating Hahn, so it's not like they would suddenly become a couple. They were only with each other for their reputations.

"Get lost, bitch."Azula's voice warbled a bit.

"You seem nicer today."Jet continued."And you're still as beautiful. Taking my offer yet?"

"Get. The . Hell. Out. Of . My. Face."Azula snarled. She felt wronged. Her heart was smashed. And all thanks to her brother's player of a friend. Yue pulled Jet away.

"Hey!"he protested.

"Jet, I agreed to come so you wouldn't look uncool,and so I look like I can get guys when I have a boyfriend. So you flirting with other girls is bad for me. Flirt with me today, all other girls other times."Yue said.

"Okay, okay."he glanced back at Azula, and his brown eyes locked with her gold ones. She looked upset. Why? Did she like him back? His heart raced at the possibility. Then Chan went up to her. Great. That guy could rival anyone when it came to good looks, a fit body, and ease with girls. If only he had asked Azula...

"Toph, want a drink?"Teo asked. He was nice and all, but he wasn't Sokka.

"Yeah, bring me a cactus juice."Toph sighed. Teo opened his mouth but closed it, wheeling away on his wheelchair. Yes, he didn't drink. Another reason Toph could never like him.

"Hi, Toph!"Jin cried, coming up to the blind girl, Sokka by her side. "Your date is so cute!"

"Toph? You're here? I was worried when you left!" Sokka cried.

"Not worried enough, I see."Toph said.

"Good one, cause you can't see!"Jin was the only one who laughed."Ooh, tea! I'll be back, Sokka!"

"Yup, you make a beautiful couple. You're both so good looking."Toph said.

"You think? Cause I...why do you feel the need to do that?"Sokka frowned.

"Seriously, Sokka. It's great you're moving on."Toph said.

"Toph? Did you...mean it?"Sokka said."That Suki's missing out?"

"Why wouldn't I?"Toph was blushing.

"Well, I..."Sokka trailed off, not knowing what to say next. So instead he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Sokka?"Toph whispered as they pulled apart."What about Jin?"

"She'll be fine. We only came together cause she wants to make Zuko jealous." Sokka said.

"Where's Teo?"Toph sighed."He's my date."

"He asked you?"Sokka's voice was bitter.

"We're not dating. Besides, I have another guy in mind."Toph said, her cheeks pink. Sokka smiled and grasped her hand. He had experienced heartache twice, shouldn't a guy take another chance?

"Hey, katara."Aang smiled, coming up. Sokka's sister sure was beautiful. On Ji followed him, flashing Katara a perfect smile.

"Hey,Aang. On Ji."Katara said politely.

"Hi."On Ji smiled, taking Aang's arm almost protectively.

"Uh, On Ji, give us a minute?"Aang said.

"Okay."On Ji was obviously disappointed, but she went off with Song.

"Having fun?"Aang asked. Katara shrugged.

"Yeah. Ty lee's parties always are."Katara said.

"Well that makes one of us."Aang laughed."On Ji is really nice, but she's clingy. And not to mention I was forced to bring her. Sokka said I can't show up dateless to a party." Katara felt like dancing in delight. Aang and On Ji weren't dating!

"Yeah, my brother is an idiot. Well, I'll go catch Ty lee."Katara said.

"Wait! I just want to say, uh...I don't have a girlfriend. Just so you know."Aang blurted.

"Oh. Okay."Katara blushed. "See you, Aang." She found Ty lee chatting with Suki.

"Hey, guys."Katara said.

"Isn't she crazy for giving up Sokka?"Ty lee exclaimed, meaning Suki.

"I don't blame her."Katara joked.

"How is he?"Suki asked hesitantly.

"Down. But I guess he's better now, since he showed up with Jin." Katara said.

"Well I think..."Ty lee stopped. Haru was talking to Jun, that older girl who could rival Toph in toughness. And she was pretty!

"I'll be back."Ty lee quickly left. She went up to Haru.

"Haru! It was nice of you to invite the guys. They must've missed my email." Ty lee really only wanted Haru there, but the other guys weren't that bad...and it helped they were all drop dead gorgeous!

"Yeah, Jet insisted on coming. I was worried you hadn't invited them, you know?"Haru said.

"Yeah. Totally."Ty lee giggled. He was just so cute... Haru's green eyes gazed at Ty lee. She was just so pretty...

"So,uh-are you busy tomorrow?"Haru asked.

"Me? N-no."Ty lee felt her heart flutter. Could it be?..

"Want to go do something? A movie, maybe?"Haru asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to!"Ty lee beamed.

"Then it's a date."Haru smiled back before Jet and Zuko dragged him away.

**A bit of every pairing! Nice, right? I hope so. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, aimed to all guests too! I'm sorry I haven't updated, my Internet was down. Oh yeah, and if you're reading this Celeste, this is what you get when you don't write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender, i am not awesome enough.**

Azula was by herself. BY HERSELF! In the mall. Ty Lee had a date with Haru, and Mai and Zuko went too, as a double date. She looked into a few stores, snubbed a few girls, and scared away a few boys. Then she saw him.

Dressed in ripped jeans, a black muscle shirt, and dirty white converse, Jet was hot.

"Hey, babe."Jet winked."How's my favorite girl?"

"Get away, bitch."Azula snarled.

"Ouch."Jet shoved his hands in his pockets."Want to grab a smoothie? I'm buying."

"I'd rather not."Azula said, even though inside she was begging to.

"Well, now you don't have a choice. C'mon."Jet gestured with his head, walking off. Azula followed hesitantly. After Azula had her strawberry smoothie and Jet had his mango, they sat down.

"So, how's your day been?"Jet asked.

"Like you care."was Azula's response.

"Geez, Azula!"Jet sighed."I try to be nice, but you are impossible!"

"As if."Azula snapped, stabbing at her drink with her straw.

"No, it's true. I try to be your friend, try to get you to trust me, but you are extremely impossible. And while I like a girl to give me a run for my money, you overpass all limits!"he said."And it's hard, you know? For the girl you're in love with wishing you would go to hell?"Jet stood up."I'll just go." with that, he dumped his half-empty drink into the trash and left. Azula just stared after him in bewilderment. He...loved her?"

Jet drove home, upset. He had ruined everything. And now he had a bigger burden. He was in love with Azula. He tried to remind himself how she treated him. But he couldn't help it. How she wasn't afraid to stand up and fight. How incredibly pretty she was. And how he had thought he had a chance.

"Jet!"Aang was outside his house when he arrived.

"Uh, hey Aang."Jet glanced at him.

"I want to ask out Katara."Aang said."And I want advice."

"Why don't you ask Sokka, he is her brother."Jet suggested, not wanting to give out love advice when he could barely have a love life himself.

"I did. He thinks I'm crushing on that creepy girl, Meng."Aang made a face."So, what do you do to impress a girl?"

"I just be me."Jet said smugly.

"So...I should be like you?"Aang looked confused.

"No, dude, you'll cramp my style!"Jet said."But you need to be cool. Grow your hair, dress to impress. And uh, stop cruising in that giant white van. Dude, that thing is shit."

"I like my car, i named it Appa, like my old dog."Aang said defensively.

"Oh yeah. Don't tell girls you name your car. They'll think you're gay."Jet nodded. "Good luck, I'll be going."then Jet left to swallow his pain over Azula in ice cream and beer. God, he was getting pathetic...

**Yeah, i know, i suck. Sorry for not updating earlier, I was focusing on some other fanfics I was writing. Hope everyones like, PLEASE REVIEW, i will love you forever.**


End file.
